The Heartbroken Git
by WizardWay
Summary: Lily awakes to unexpected company. Written for Round 1 of the Marauder Challenge on HPFC.


**The Heartbroken Git**

"Lily," A voice whispered. "Lily, wake up."

Lily's eyes jolted open in surprise. She found herself laying in front of the fireplace in the common room, on one of the cushions she had propped up against the chair behind her. Her Potions text was a few inches from her fingertips. She struggled to remember falling asleep there, but couldn't. She knew she'd been one of the last people awake – It had been after midnight, and she was extremely tired. She thought she could recall going to the girls dormitories…But, oh! She'd come back down for her Potions book. She must have fallen asleep then.

"Lily?"

The voice – Lily sat up quickly, causing a slight rush to go to her head. The voice that had awakened her. She turned to the direction it came from – To see the person she least expected.

Sirius Black was sitting in one of the armchairs, smirking slightly at her, wearing nothing but black pajama bottoms. His chest was bare. Lily tried not to look, she really did, but a good looking shirtless male was too good to pass up, even if it was Black. He caught her looking, however, and his smirk grew.

"Like what you see, Evans?" He asked cockily.

Lily frowned. "Were you calling me Lily when you were trying to wake me up?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, absentmindedly picking some lint off of the chair he was seated in. "So?"

"You never call me Lily," Lily's frown became more pronounced. "Only Evans."

"Well," Sirius said, sliding down off of his chair so he was seated on the floor next to her. "I figured now is as good a time as any to start using your first name."

"Why now?" Lily asked, confused.

Sirius grinned. "Your friend's name is Mary – And it's Christmas."

"What do those two things have to do with calling me Lily?" Lily asked, perplexed. She had often wondered what went on in Black's mind – But now she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Christmas is the season to be merry, right? I translated that into tis the season to be _Mary_," Sirius grinned smugly. "And since I'm calling McDonald Mary from now on, why shouldn't I call you Lily?"

"Your mind works in mysterious ways, Black," Lily shook her head, though not without grinning slightly.

"So, _Lily_," Sirius said, putting extra emphasis on her name. "What do you think of my mate, Jamesie?"

Lily's face turned sour in disgust. "He's an absolute prat," she bit out. "Did he send you down here to ask me out for him again?"

"No," Sirius said, smile growing wider by the second. "I just wondered if you had feelings for him, that's all."

"I most definitely do not," Lily said, slightly revolted at the prospect. "What would make you think that? I turn him down every ten minutes."

"Just wondering," Sirius shrugged, still smiling. "But if you don't like James, you must like someone else, right? I mean, you have to like _someone_ else, if you haven't fallen madly in love with James yet."

"What a chauvinistic attitude!" Lily scolded him. "It's perfectly possible for someone not to have feelings for anyone."

"Well then, are you one of those people?" Sirius asked, dark eyes looking intently into her green ones. Lily cringed away slightly at the look – It made her uncomfortable.

"No," Lily confessed. A moment later she regretted it – Why was she telling Black she had feelings for someone? He wouldn't care, and he'd probably spread it around the school as well. And he'd tell James – And James would probably kill the guy. The guy in question wasn't important – It was just the thought of everyone knowing about it.

"Really now?" Sirius said, eyes dancing in delight. Lily was confused – Why was he so happy? "I'm glad."

And suddenly Sirius bridged the gap of three feet between them by capturing her lips with his. He started passionately kissing her, dragging her closer towards him, running his hands through her long red, tangled hair…

"Stop," Lily murmured as Sirius began to insert is tongue into her mouth. "Stop, Black, stop."

Sirius pulled away slightly, but only slightly. His face was only a millimeter from hers. "Why? I know you're enjoying it."

"Not my fault you're a good kisser," Lily breathed back to him. "But I don't have feelings for you. The guy I mentioned earlier – He's not you. And he's not James either." Suddenly, another thought occurred to her. "Wait – James is your best mate who has a crush on me. Why are you kissing me when he's your est mate?" She pulled away from him, standing up.

Sirius remained sitting for a moment – Before looking up at her. His dark, nearly black eyes were heavy with remorse. "I don't know," he confessed. "I don't know why – James is a great friend. He'd kill me if he saw me doing this. How could I do this to him? I love him like a brother. But you –," He broke off. "You make my heart race."

Lily's breath hitched in her throat. "You're a git, Black. Don't throw your lifelong friendship away for a girl who doesn't love you."

Sirius stood up, eyes flashing in anger. "Then what do you expect me to do, Lily? I can't forget about you – Lord knows I've tried my hardest. But I can't get you out of my head."

"Then, when you think of me, think of this," Lily said. "Sorry, Black." Much to Sirius's surprise - She slapped him across the face, leaving an angry red mark. He didn't even process it in time to defend himself.

"What the hell was that for?" Sirius gaped at her.

"Goodnight, Black," Lily said, taking her discarded Potions text from the floor and walking to the girls staircase. "I hope I didn't break your heart."

"Well, you did!" Sirius called after her retreating figure. He saw her gorgeous red locks disappear up the stairs before falling onto the floor in defeat. "You did, you definitely did," he whispered to himself.


End file.
